Au Revoir
by WookieCookie
Summary: And then, there's only the knight in blue armor and the curious boy with light cerulean hair. Unbeta-ed


**Warnings: Grammar mistakes, OOC(?), corny(?) sentences and many more.**

**Written for **_**Darkened Dawn of Silence.**_

**X_X**

**Comfort:- **Sagi felt awkward at the feeling of Vergil protective hands shrouded him, protecting him in a gentle and comforting embrace as if he was the more fragile thing in the world. Vergil just didn't care as long as Sagi was safe within his arms.

**Kiss:- **Their first kiss wasn't anything special like Sagi thought it would be. Vergil was jealous of a random person hitting on his lover, forcing him to kiss Sagi in front of every passing human just to prove Sagi was his.

**Soft:- **"You are the epitome of ice cream." Sagi blurted out. "You are the epitome of soft," Vergil said impassively, loving the way Sagi's lips puckered into an adorable pout. Such soft lips.

**Pain:- **For the very first time ever, Vergil understood the meaning of pain when Sagi decided to adopt a kitty. He hated cats and he hated the way the kitty had all of Sagi's attention. It was painful to be ignored by Sagi. Stupid, despicable cat.

**Potatoes:- **"Is this the right way to cut these potatoes?" the teal-haired boy asked as he put the potatoes inside the blender - his finger on the 'on' button. Vergil shrugged. "As long as the potatoes are edible."

**Rain:- **Outside of Devil May Cry, it was raining, it was cold, it was foggy and Sagi hated it. However, here next to Vergil, in his hold, it was warmth and safe. A smile crept to his face as Sagi fell asleep.

**Chocolate:- **"I want chocolate milk, Vergie!" Sagi grumbled. "No. Chocolate is bad for your health." Vergil made two cups of hot milk for him and his childish lover. No chocolate. Just normal milk.

**Happiness:- **Vergil always thought happiness was like a feather, so soft and light, without weight and it would flutter away by a tug of the wind. Maybe sometimes, happiness wasn't meant for him.

**Telephone:- **"It' a ghost!" Sagi shrieked, pointing his index finger at the loud ringing object. "It's a telephone." Vergil passed the boy, walking languidly to the bathroom.

**Ears: **"What's with the fox ears?" the blue clad demon questioned to which Sagi replied, "I thought it would turn you on." Vergil tried his best not to chuckle at the flushing Sagi. Actually, it was more cute than erotic. At least to Vergil.

**Name:- **Vergil had many aliases. But among all of it, he liked 'honey' the most for the reason that Sagi uttered the name in his sleep whilst he wrapped his small arms around the back of Vergil's neck.

**Sensual:- **"Do you know that Vergil, sensual means relating to, given to, or providing gratification of the physical and especially the sexual appetites. I just want you to know since we're going to have sex-" the rest of Sagi's word cut off by Vergil's lips on his mouth.

**Death:- **Sagi knew he should get used to it by now. Get used to the death of his most beloved. Besides, in life - losing someone important to you was a common thing. _"So why won't the tears stop?_" he whispered to nothingness. The room that once filled with Vergil's voice was now cold and quiet.

**Sex:- **Sagi never knew how sex between men worked. He asked Vergil to show it to him but the half-breed snapped at him and told him never questioned such thing anymore. Sagi just blinked and shrugged it away.

**Touch:- **A touch from Vergil and Sagi knew he was not alone to face the world. A touch from Sagi and Vergil knew he had found something precious to die for.

**Weakness:- **It would be the death of him, Sagi thought. Vergil had found his weakness. "I have no idea you're such a ticklish person, Sagi." Vergil grinned as he lowered his mouth to Sagi's ears and bit down on the flesh.

**Tears:- **Sagi pondered if Vergil would weep should something were to happen to him. Maybe not. The older twin was not the type to cry for someone else, even if it were for his own lover. It surprised him when Vergil took him in his tight clutch and whispered, _"Only you worth my tears."_ to Sagi.

**Speed:- **The swift speed as Sagi ran towards Vergil and engulfed the older man in a hug would send them stumble down on the floor.

**Wind:- **"Verge! The wind is too strong." Sagi enthusiastically exclaimed. "Of course it is. You're standing right in front of the electric fan." Vergil had to fight the urge to roll his eyes at Sagi's juvenile manner.

**Freedom:- **There was no such thing as freedom the moment you were born into the world. But being by each other's side was the closest thing they had to freedom. So they cherished the moment, knowing this freedom was the greatest contribution they could ever had.

**Life:- **"Life is worthless. In the end, all of us will die anyway." Vergil mumbled. Sagi threw a pillow to his lover's face. "How could you say that when _I'm_ your life?" Vergil blinked. A smile tugged on his lips. "I'm sorry, Sagi." He bent down to kiss the space between Sagi's eyes.

**Jealously:- **Whenever Sagi talked about his past lover, Vergil would refuse to hear it. Sagi, being the stubborn boy as always, pressed the subject forward until Vergil was on top of him, straddling his legs, successfully silenced the boy. "Jealousy doesn't fit you, love." Sagi chuckled nervously.

**Hands:- **"Your hands are cold." the boy sighed, nuzzling his cheek to his lover's knuckle. Vergil shook his eyes and continued ruffling Sagi's hair. Such cold touch, yet it was so tender with every trace to his skin.

**Taste:- **"This apple tastes like you." The older twin stated after he took a bite from the green apple. Sagi raised a brow. "What do I taste like?"

**Devotion:- **His devotion to his beloved had no end and without an equal. Vergil would venture even the deepest hell if it were for the sake of his lover. But-... "Sagi! I refuse to wear this pink apron!" Sagi stomped his foot and walked away, muttering "Fine."

**Forever: **Forever was such a cliché word. Too bad for Vergil because Sagi believed in forever.

**Blood:- **"It's just a small cut Vergil..." the boy mumbled. His finger in Vergil's hand. The older demon panicked at the sight of the blood, telling Sagi how stupid he was for not being an extra careful when he cut the vegetables.

**Sickness:-** "I will always love you forever. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Vergil spoke softly. "Are you proposing to me?" Sagi grinned.

**Melody:- **The most beautiful melody he had ever heard was the snore of his lover when they slept side by side.

**Star:- **It was odd indeed. What a star doing in the water? Did it fall down from the sky? Just like he fell in Vergil's arms. "It's a starfish." The older twin pointed out.

**Home:- **Vergil opened the front door. A hush creak resonated through the hallway. At the other side of the door, Sagi always waited from him to come back with a huge smirk on his face, "Welcome home, Vergil."

**Confusion:- **Sagi paced in the room, blinking in confusion. "I don't get it. Are you telling me that Titanic is based on a true event?"He inquired. Vergil nodded.

**Fear:-** The cerulean-haired boy's mind was marred by fear the first time they made love. It was excruciating, the frantic heartbeat pounded his chest. Yet it was soothed away by amorous kisses bestowed upon his squirming body by his knight in blue armor.

**Storm:- **Sagi made an excuse that he was afraid of storm just so he could lay together on the couch with Vergil on that stormy night.

**Bonds:- **Their bonds were stronger than graphene, thicker than diamond, heavier than osmium and hotter than wildfire. It sounded corny, but there was no other way to define what they felt towards each other.

**Market:- **"So I hear that they have free sample in this market. Is that true?" Sagi skipped happily in the market with Vergil behind him, following him like a love-struck puppy.

**Technology:- **Vergil hated technology. It turned Sagi into a yaoi fanboy. Now the boy was addicted to his newest laptop and a peculiar website called Fanfiction.

**Gift:- **It was winter. Sagi was cold. Vergil gave the beautiful pearlescent blue scarf that he had always liked to Sagi to keep the boy warm. It was a gift, he said. Sagi decided they should use the scarf together. And they did.

**Smile:- **Lady told him Vergil never smiled to anyone. Sagi thought she must have been lying. Every morning when Sagi's eyes fluttered open, Vergil would be there with the sincerest smile the boy had ever seen. It was a smile only for him.

**Innocence:- **Vergil was the second person - _other than Kalas_ - who would burn his younger twin's porn magazines if his brother forced Sagi to read those repulsive magazines. As if he'd let his twin corrupted Sagi's innocence.

**Completion:- **To Sagi, completion was when Vergil fed him a spoon of strawberry sundae. "Thanks Vergie!" he hugged the older man. Vergil simply snorted.

**Clouds:- **He had no idea his small lover liked to draw clouds. Though clouds were mostly colorless, in Sagi's drawing pad - it was jewel blue, cleansed and soft like the purity could be swoop away with a snap of fingers. Perhaps, Sagi's drawings spoke more than his words.

**Sky:- **Sagi squinted his eyes before he stared at the blue sky. It was beautiful, it was high and it was wide without boundaries. If only his life was like that.

**Heaven:- ** "What are you reading?" the older of the two suspiciously looked at the novel clasped between Sagi's hands. The novel's title _'Heaven in Heat'_ bothered Vergil a little bit. "Oh, this? It's a hot homosexual novel written by my favorite author, Eiri Yuki!" Sagi bounced on his seat.

**Hell:- **Vergil knew he would go to hell when he died. It was after all, a home for someone like him. Still, he would make sure that Sagi never set a foot in hell. No. Not for someone as precious as Sagi.

**Sun:- **He had always wanted to touch the sun even though it was such a stupid thought. Instead, Sagi touched Vergil's arm and his grip tautened. Besides, Vergil was his sun too.

**Moon:- **Sagi saw the moon and hastily told Vergil to make a wish. The demon in blue smiled, explained to him that people made a wish upon a shooting star, not moon. The youth blushed in embarrassment.

**Hair:-** Vergil bristled, "If you love me, Sagi, you _will not_ cut my hair." his petite lover nodded and threw the scissor across the room. "Can I at least dye your hair red?"

**Supernova:- **Sagi hated learning about the explosion of supernova from Vergil. But watching Vergil exploded when he pretended to fall asleep during his explanation was hilarious.

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**


End file.
